Hoja de vida
by gambacho
Summary: Con el tiempo descubres muchas cosas que aprendiste y otras que quieres aprender...


Se que es raro para muchos… pero me gustan ellas dos… el Mitsu es mi favorita pero quería ahcer uno de ellas… y me saque las ganas espero alguien le de una chance… no esperen monumento de fic… no lo es… pero me gusto mucho…

Bueno algunas cosas… Nodoka es concejal político y Ritsu es maestra… tiene vocabulario fuerte… y bueno a leer… ojala a alguien le guste como a mi

K-on no me pertenece

…

….

**Hoja de Vida**

(Ritsu) ¿un hijo? /sin saber que mas decir/

(Nodoka) si… un hijo... tengamos un hijo /Ritsu estaba acostada en la cama y Nodoka a su lado… esperando su respuesta/

(Ritsu) esa es demasiada responsabilidad… además no creo que estemos preparadas… /confundida/

(Nodoka) pensé mucho… muchísimo… en serio lo hice…/beso a Ritsu… y empezó a quitar la blusa que ella llevaba mientras besaba el cuello de ella…/ créeme lo he pensado mucho para llegar a la conclusión de que podía pedírtelo… así que te lo explicare de la manera en que yo lo asimile… /sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la castaña… su boca besaba los senos de ella/ aquí va… te presento nuestra hoja de vida

(Ritsu) ¿hoja de vida? /curiosa y confundida/

(Nodoka) si… nuestra hoja de vida… /mientras su boca bajaba lentamente… y sus manos se deshacían de las pantis de su mujer… si que eran molestas/

Nodoka…

Así empezó todo 

_Bien… ninguna imagino que acabaríamos acá… digo… las dos amábamos a personas distintas… amabas a tu mejor amiga… y yo a mi amiga de la infancia… ninguna reparaba en la existencia de la otra… hasta que descubrimos que ellas dos gustaban de alguien mas… ambas las vimos besarse… lo cual nos partió el corazón… vamos éramos dos mocosas de 16 años era normal estar dolidas… nos descubrimos llorando… ambas escondidas no podíamos darnos el lujo que nos descubrieran… vos la persona mas energética… fuerte y valiente y yo… la persona mas seria… capaz de comprender muchas cosas y sobre todo madura… ambas escondidas para poder estar dolidas en paz… voltee y te vi… volteaste y me viste… pensando que ya no tenia mas caso… ninguna dijo nada y simplemente nos besamos lo cual me hace sentir estúpidamente ridícula ahora… nos quedamos esa noche en la escuela… aprendimos lo que era el sexo… lo que era el sexo sin amor… el sexo por consuelo… nos lastimamos, hablo físicamente pues yo no sabia como tocar a una mujer y vos tampoco… así que lo intentamos por un largo rato mientras la noche se terminaba aprendí que tu cuerpo es muy sensible… y que te excitas con facilidad… me hiciste lo mismo que te hice… descubriste que no era tan sensible como lo eras vos… te preocupaste pero tu orgullo no te permitió parar y descubriste una manera de hacerme temblar… aprendiste como besarme y excitarme con un beso… así empezó todo_

Sexo, sexo y solo sexo

_Eso fue exactamente lo que acordamos… aprendimos a hacerlo tan bien juntas… que quedamos que el sexo era nuestro fuerte y que nuestra relación se basaría en solo sexo… sexo en el consejo… sexo en el club de música ligera… en el salón de clases… sexo en el gimnasio… sexo en la biblioteca y sobre todo en nuestro lugar favorito sexo en el auditorio… acordamos no hablar de nada… solo íbamos y nos cogíamos y éramos felices… nos cambiábamos y nos íbamos… no había sentimentalismo y el sexo era nuestra prioridad… ¡que tiempos aquellos!... practica tras practica… la sexología era nuestro fuerte…_

Solo quiero sexo

_Se… lo recuerdo bien… llevábamos mas de un año… llenas del mas jodido y placentero sexo que podía existir a esa edad… el problema fue cuando cruzamos las primeras palabras… nuestro mejor error… y eso que no hablamos nada importante… solo te recordé llenar el formulario para usar el auditorio… y luego me preguntaste… _

_FB:_

_(Ritsu) ¿vas a ir a la presentación? /sin darle mucha importancia/_

_(Nodoka) si… tendré tiempo suficiente para ir… no me gustaría perdérmelo /solo haciendo conversación/_

_FB.-_

_Solamente fue eso… nada mas… llego el día de la presentación… mientras todas se preparaban lo hicimos de nuevo… justo en aquel lugar que encontramos debajo del auditorio… justo cuando estaba lleno… oíamos a todas nuestras compañeras gritar… y nuestros gemidos se mezclaban con esos gritos… estabas excitada como ninguna otra vez… ese día me di cuenta que te encanta hacerlo en lugares peligrosos… escuchaste a todas buscarte por el escenario lo cual maldijiste porque la estábamos pasando bien… ¡vaya que si…! tocaste como nunca… con tanta energía… bromeaste con el publico estabas brillante… y yo te observe toda la presentación… yo disfrute escuchar tu batería… realmente me di cuenta que ese instrumento es fantástico y tan parecido a vos… tiene tanto por descubrir… llevabas aquella camisa blanca con las iníciales de su banda… estaba mojada de sudor… tus piernas abiertas burlándose de mis ganas… y tu batería acelerada estoy segura que morías por cogerme… termino la presentación el festival siguió toda la noche… fue ahí cuando te invitaron a bailar… nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta rabia… morí de celos… y llore da rabia por sentirme celosa… bailabas y sonreías y aquella chica babeaba… te llevo a un lugar aparte… las seguí, y me repetía en cada paso que daba que solo era sexo… que no me importaba nada mas… pero aun así iba tras las dos… la chica se te declaro… y yo quería matarla… la chica te beso… y yo estaba a punto de matarla… hasta que te escuche decirle que no… fue ahí que mi alma se apaciguo… que mi corazón se calmo… un poco… pero ella presionaba y yo salí de mi escondite para reclamar lo que era mío… claro hablo de sexo /risa/ y tu mirada era la de una novia que fue encontrada infraganti… la chica desapareció, claro no quería problemas con la presidenta del concejo… me dijiste que no era lo que parecía… te dije que no me importaba… te molestaste por mi respuesta… dijiste que era una tonta al interrumpirlas… aunque por dentro lo agradecías… pero me lo restregaste… te arrastre a un salón… y te lo hice en el escritorio… luego me lo hiciste contra la puerta… pero fue fatal… _

_FB:_

_(Ritsu) esto es una mierda... /molesta/_

_(Nodoka) quiero exclusividad… no podes acostarte con nadie mas… /seria/_

_(Ritsu) ¿vas aceptarlo o no?... esto ya no funciona igual… /resignada/_

_(Nodoka) no se de que hablas…_

_(Ritsu) fue un fracaso… lo hicimos fatal… me lastimaste… y estoy segura que tambien lo hice… acabemos con esto… nuestro contrato de solo sexo acabo… ya no funcionamos igual /mirándole a los ojos/_

_(Nodoka) como querrás… /desviando la mirada/_

_Me moleste… como nunca… se suponía que era yo la madura… y estaba ahí sin dar mi brazo a torcer… tenias razón… sexualmente ya no funcionábamos juntas… simplemente porque no lo aceptábamos…_

¿Celosa yo? ¡Jamás!

_Pasamos mas de un mes sin cruzar palabras… sin mirarnos a los ojos… peor sin sexo… aquellos días de calenturas interminables terminaron… y aquella chica aun tras tu trasero… quería matarla… pero mi terquedad y mi orgullo no me permitía aceptarlo… así que decidí salir mas… y acepte aquella cita que mi padre preparo para mi… lo note… moriste de celos… estabas tan furiosa… que obligaste a tus amigas a seguirnos… me pregunto ¿Qué pensaron ellas en ese momento?... en fin la cita era un fracaso… el tipo era desesperante… para nada atractivo… y demasiado perfecto para mi… pero ya que… era una cita y yo quería demostrarme que podía continuar… el se acerco mucho a mi… para besarme… y lo hizo pero no duro mucho porque estabas ahí… partiéndole la cara por besarme… estabas enojada y llena de celos… lo peor fue sentir tu mirada llena de rabia… acepto me afecto muchísimo… tus amigas preguntaron ¿Por qué hacías eso?... incluso Yui entendió que había algo extraño en tu actitud… les gritaste estabas fúrica por haberte descubierto celosa frente a tus amigas… y yo presumida… fue ahí que tuvimos nuestra primera pelea de enamoradas negadoras_

_FB:_

_(Nodoka) ¿Por qué lo hiciste? /reclame molesta y a la vez creída/_

_(Ritsu) ¡nada en especial!... el quería besarte /alterada/_

_(Nodoka) ¿y?_

_(Ritsu) ¿y que, que?_

_(Nodoka) interrumpes mi cita… mi beso porque estas celosa /alterada/_

_(Ritsu) ¿celosa yo? ¡jamás!... hice lo mismo que vos… interrumpí un beso… fue ajuste de cuentas /se defendió/_

_(Nodoka) será el sereno y las vacas volaran… pero eso… fueron celos /sonrisa presuntuosa/_

_(Ritsu) /callada/ _

_Estabas roja de celos… y yo creída…pensaba que te lo merecías por haberme hecho sentir eso tan horrible la vez anterior… peleamos… nos gritamos… y nos dijimos todo sobre nosotras frente a toda una plaza… y si… estábamos celosas de que otros nos tocaran, nos vieran o nos pensaran… _

Sexo con amor es mejor

_Me tomaste de la mano… dejaste a tus amigas en la plaza… me sentaste en una banca… porque ni siquiera en ese entonces me alcanzabas… hiciste una prisión con tus manos… me miraste a los ojos… y me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi… que morías de celos… y que no ibas a dejar que nadie mas me tocara… tome tu rostro y te bese… escuchábamos los murmullos pero no importaba aquella química que teníamos había vuelto… por primera vez te lleve a mi casa… no había nadie los viernes siempre estaba sola… y por primera vez hicimos el amor… fue lo mejor que habíamos hecho… nos superamos… lo hicimos varias veces… mis padres regresaron… me levante a echar seguro y regrese a la cama… y seguimos haciéndolo y callándonos con besos… y otra vez te vi disfrutando de aquella situación de estar en peligro y ser descubiertas… y seguimos así hasta que aguantáramos…_

La situación

_Ahora ya no éramos solo dos estudiantes enamoradas… éramos oficialmente una pareja… de bajo perfil pero una pareja… tus padres lo sabían… ellos eran tan modernos y los míos tan tradicionales que sabia que no lo entenderían… y te obligue a que fueras mi novia a escondidas… a que fueras mía solo en secreto… no podías salir conmigo como una pareja… no podíamos besarnos en publico debido a mi paranoia… lo cual nos estaba asfixiando… el año escolar acabaría pronto y seriamos estudiantes universitarias para el próximo año… ¿lo recuerdas?... aquella noche fuimos al cine… solo estaba mi madre en casa así que me aproveche y le convencí de que me dejara ir al cine con unas supuestas amigas… y solo fui con mi novia… era noche esperaba que mi padre llegara casa media hora después de que yo saliera… termino la película… caminamos y luego aprovechamos un espacio solo… y te puse contra la pared… te bese como loca… era como si volviese a respirar… te toque lo más que pude… enredaste tus piernas en mi… y yo te presionaba con mi cuerpo… hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro… voltee era mi padre quien me abofeteo por estar haciendo esas cochinadas en publico… por deshonrar mi familia… me llevo por la fuerza… y te empujo… caíste al suelo… y luego ya no te vi… ese día recibí la golpiza de mi vida… mi padre me explico lo que era ser mujer… y lo que tenia que hacer… consiguió un hombre para mi… y en ese momento decidió que para curarme tenia que casarme… te observe buscarme… y lo observe humillarte… llamándote la causante de mi desgracia… aun así llegabas todos los días… para que yo supiera que estabas ahí… decidí escaparme para decirte que me dejaras en paz… al final yo era como mi padre… y sabia que él tenia razón… estaba derrotada… y mi corazón echo trizas… y me levantaste… me dijiste mirándome a los ojos… que bueno… que si estábamos enfermas estaba bien… siempre y cuando estuviéramos juntas… me besaste y me convenciste de tu amor… y me fui con vos… tus padres me recibieron… y me trataron bien… sorprendentemente mi padre me dejo acabar mis estudios… pero luego me boto… y ya nunca mas me reconoció como su hija… ahora estaba desterrada como su hija… llore y me consolaste… era mi familia… los amaba a pesar de todo… y seguiste consolándome… y aun lo haces_

Universidad

_Trabajaba medio tiempo para pagar mi universidad… tambien trabajabas para pagar la comida que yo consumía… se que hacías las tareas de algunos compañeros para ayudarme… y yo moría de nostalgia y los celos me hacían pensar en todas las mujeres que se te acercarían… así que llegaba a diario para besarte en al entrada de la universidad… te besaba tan posesivamente que nadie dudaba que fueras mía… morías de celos cuando te decía que haría tareas los fin de semanas y me quedaría en la universidad… siempre ibas y te desvelabas conmigo… vigilándome para que nadie se me acercara… besándome en cada espacio que pudiera darte… para que todos se dieran cuenta que yo tenia dueño… y que eras vos… y en nuestros ratos libres nos poníamos al día… _

Muchas cosas cambiaron

_Nuestra vida sexual se volvió diferente… claro ya no pensábamos solamente como dos enamoradas… tambien nuestra mente empezaba a ser un poco mas retorcida… teníamos fantasías que cumplir… wau… como sabes que me encanta que cocines desnuda… amo que hagas eso… se que te encanta que use la ropa ajustada y que mi pantalón marque mi cuerpo y que mi blusa quede tallada a mi cuerpo y mis senos estén notables al publico… te fascina presumirme… amo tu ropa holgada… me excita saber que dentro de ella esta tu cuerpo desnudo esperando por mis manos… confieso que amo tus celos… porque te pones calientes y marcas tu territorio… como cuando te diste cuenta que mi candidato esta tras de mi… enloqueciste… llegaste a mi trabajo… subiste a mi escritorio y desabotonaste mi blusa e hiciste que el orgasmo se hiciera presente con ese truco que desconozco al adueñarte de mis senos… que me encanta estar atrás si trata de mi oficina… que tu trasero es una obsesión que tengo… que muero al tenerlo pegado a mi… y lo sabes por eso lo pones siempre a la vista… amo ese carácter tan informal que tenes… me haces cometer locuras… como hacer el idiota en cualquier lado… o como tener sexo en lugares públicos… se que te encanta hacerlo en el día más que en la noche… vaya que crecimos… aparecieron esos fetiches en nuestra vida sexual… como que me encanta que te quites los tacos del trabajo luego de terminarte… o como que te fascina que lo haga con mis lentes… sos una mujer de lentes… te fascina… se que amas lamer mi cuerpo después de que terminamos de hacerlo… porque te gusta el sabor de mi sudor… me encanta que me seduzcas y que inicies… pero me gusta ser la que provoca el orgasmo por ultimo… porque te amo cuando estas cansada… ó como cuando cumples mis caprichos… como hacerlo en un tren lleno… me lo pase genial… tambien sabes que me gusta que me bailes… que uses esos interiores ajustados y marcando tu trasero y tallando tu intimidad… se que te encanta desnudarme despacio… e ir descubriendo mi cuerpo poco a poco… te pone caliente que use vestidos o trajes de la época antigua estilo medieval europeo… sabes que me pone caliente verte en Kimono… he llegado a la conclusión que somos adictas al sexo… me enseñaste muchas maneras de tener sexo… que tener sexo era un beso… que era el mejor incentivo… tenes unas manos habilidosas… conoces los puntos que me excitan… mis senos… la parte baja de mi espalda… mi cuello entre la oreja… mis piernas… mis manos… unes esos puntos y me provocas los mejores orgasmos es un mundo nuevo… se que te encantan los festivales escolares porque termino haciéndote el amor en tu salón… estoy segura que ni tus alumnos son tan desvergonzados como nosotras… tambien te gusta hacerlo en la oficina del director… se que te pone caliente cuando estoy concentrada… y te encanta verme trabajar después que lo hicimos… pero no dura mucho… porque luego tiras mi computador y estas de nuevo pidiéndome mas… nos encanta ver películas siempre compramos cuatro y las alternamos… me gusta la comedia y el romance… te gusta la acción y el terror… vemos primero la de romance… siempre las busco con alto contenido… y luego termino cogiéndote en el sofá… luego ya desnudas vemos las otras… las de acción te encantan… luego nos reímos un rato… aunque me sorprende tu falta de humor… luego vemos la de terror… son molestas… pero te gustan porque te da la excusa perfecta para meterte entre mis senos… y terminamos durmiendo en el sofá _

¿Lo recordas?

_¿Te recordas cuando te pedí que nos casáramos?... te pusiste feliz… buscabas vestidos para ambas… fue cuando te dije que iría de esmoquin… te enojaste muchísimo… no te gusta que me ponga en esa posición de ser el hombre entre nosotras… pero soy tradicional y perfeccionista y no me gusta que las cosas no encajen…te molestaste mucho y me obligaste a huelga de hambre… fue realmente trágico… pero terminaste accediendo… solo que me pusiste condiciones… aquel era el esmoquin mas sexy que cualquiera había visto… algo me dice que no sos normal… me muestras demasiado… y tu vestido era demasiado sexy para mi gusto… el abogado estaba idiotizado con las dos así… y vos con una sonrisa de triunfo… me llevaste de luna de miel a Europa… sabes que amo la historia de ese continente… todo fue maravilloso… y nuevamente cumpliste mis fantasías y tu extrañas ganas de estar en medio del peligro aparecieron… no puedo creer que me haya prestado a cogerte en medio de la historia… bueno Europa era genial y lleno de historia pero el cogerte era mucho mas emocionante… nada mejor que crear tu propia historia… íbamos de las manos y un tipo se te acerco al principio tuve celos pero después que otro chico se me acercara entendí la situación… dos gays estaban tratando de ligarnos porque creyeron que éramos chicos… fue muy divertido… morí de la risa… y luego llegamos a nuestra casa… era linda… pero las cosas recién empezaban… nuestros vecinos eran amables pero siempre preguntaban lo que tanto detestas que te pregunten… ¿Quién de ustedes es el hombre?... odias que te pregunten eso… sueles decir que si quisieras un hombre hubiese buscado uno… pero los vecinos se contestan solos y llegan rápido a la conclusión de que soy yo… lo que te fastidia mas… por alguna razón te molesta… aunque sabes que es así… que yo soy el hombre entre las dos… que es cierto que sos mas masculina que yo en muchas cosas… pero luego te descubres en otras… lo podes notar hasta en el mas mínimo detalle entre nosotras… supongo que por esa razón te gusta verme con la ropa tan tallada que marca mi figura… me parece lindo que me cuides… es agradable que no te avergüenzas de mi… /_se echa a reír_ / ¿sabes?... me sentí orgullosa el día que nos casamos… se lo enorme que es tu ego y tu orgullo… y aun así accediste a llevar mi apellido… fue agradable… y es emocionante aun hoy escuchar que tus alumnos te llamen Manabe sensei… se que no es tan asombroso como ser un Tainaka pero es muy agradable que lleves mi apellido… no se… me da seguridad… me gusta pasear y llevarte de la mano… me hace sentir importante… desde que estamos juntas sacrificaste mucho por mi… y yo casi nada… y aun así estoy pidiéndote que me des un hijo… sabes he pensado mucho en esto… llevo un año pensándolo… sabrás que no soy una persona de impulsos… se que las dudas están… porque lo tendrías vos… y por lo de la consanguinidad y genes… bueno… pensé que mi hermano podía ser el donador… somos casi idénticos… y somos los dos hijos de los mismos padres… así podrá parecerse a mi tambien… no me permitiría alejarme de ese bebé si en caso llegáramos a romper que lo dudo… tambien sé que piensas en como criarlo ambas trabajamos y lo seguiremos haciendo… pero tendremos que buscar espacio en nuestra agenda… tambien te preguntas sobre tu cuerpo y te sentís culpable y superficial por eso… te prometo ayudarte a cuidarlo… es algo que me conviene a mi tambien… confieso que tengo ganas de cogerte cuando estés en estado en caso que quieras… tambien pensas en la figura paterna… si se que lo necesita quien piense lo contrario es un imbécil… se que todo niño y niña necesita un padre… y el nuestro tendrá dos madres… pero bueno daré lo mejor de mi para ser una parte de esa figura paterna… luego me apoyare en mi hermano, en el tuyo y en tu padre… serán los mejores… tambien pensas en que pasara si el nos odia por esto… créeme no nos odiara… aun amo a mi padre… y no puedo odiarlo… y bueno se que será difícil para ese niño o niña… muchos se burlaran pero muchos lo o la apoyaran… así que no te preocupes por eso… en fin… habiéndote contado todo esto… llegue a la conclusión que no estamos preparadas para tener hijos… y que nunca lo estaremos… pero creo que somos muy buenas aprendiendo muchas cosas… y creo que lo haremos bien… y la cagaremos muchas veces… pero se que es el momento para que empecemos a crecer… ya tenemos juntas como pareja diez años y mas creo… te prometo ayudarte en todo_

(Nodoka) ¿entonces?... ¿queres tener un hijo conmigo? /besando ahora la espalda de la castaña/

(Ritsu) /se sentó/ te das cuenta que te amo por que sos detallista y perfeccionista… /suspiro/ bien… tengamos un hijo… pero en caso no cumplas las promesas… te mato… es una amenaza… esto es fuerte y grande… no puedo hacerlo sola… y mas te vale ayudarme a recuperar mi cuerpo…

(Nodoka) eso ni lo dudes… te aseguro que vas a quedar más linda… bien hagamos un hijo entonces… /abrió las piernas de Ritsu… y siguió disfrutándola todo lo que quedaba de la noche…/

…_.._

…

¿Qué tal estuvo?... ojala a alguien le haya gustado y espero recibir algún review gracias


End file.
